NETWORK COORDINATING CENTER ? PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Medical Rehabilitation Research Resource Network (Network) is NCMRR?s main vehicle for supporting rehabilitation research infrastructure. Thus, the proposed goal of the Coordinating Center (CC) at the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabilitation (NC NM4R) is to maximize Network potential by catalyzing activities to promote cross-center and multi-stakeholder communications, support central web portal and directory services, ensure strategic network-wide activities to increase impact on rehabilitation research and support NCMRR with central data collection and outcomes analyses. CC will build upon extensive infrastructure and decades of MUSC experience in informatics, team science, distance learning, event management, and communications to create a coordinating center that is responsive to current Network. We will implement both traditional and innovative approaches to make rehabilitation research highly visible; empower scientific teams and the Network to impact RPR priorities; and connect active stakeholders. We will do so via the following Specific Aims. AIM 1. Develop a Network web portal. There is a need for a central Network web portal to provide a unified point of entry, and central catalogue, for rehabilitation researchers to access Network resources versus the current environment where researchers must navigate to each center?s website to find applicable resources. We envision an entry point that would allow a user to more easily see offerings across centers (e.g., unified directory of core resources, unified calendar of training events, unified list of funding opportunities, etc.). AIM 2. Coordinate trans-center activities. We will develop a dynamic ecosystem to support effective, efficient and coordinated communications across the Network and to external stakeholders. AIM 3. Foster development of collaborative strategies to support Network impact on RPR. We propose a number of innovative strategy and communications opportunities aimed at optimizing network impact such as: 1) Face-to-Face Strategic Retreats: These one- or two-day meetings would convene key center leadership members and be dedicated to identifying multicenter and network wide strategies to advance the network?s impact on RPR priorities. 2) Annual Network RPR Priority Conference. 3) Network hosted Webinars to accompany Rehabilitation Research-related FOA?s. We propose developing Network-wide webinars in response to FOAs/RFAs of particular relevance to rehabilitation researchers. AIM 4. Document, synthesize, and analyze infrastructure outcomes and impact. To document the incredible work happening across the network and help tell the story that the Network is greater than the sum of its parts, experienced evaluation and data collection services are needed. The CC has demonstrated expertise in large-scale multi-center evaluation. We propose to provide Network data coordination services to collect, analyze, and transform data into actionable insights to accelerate the impact of Network infrastructure and components.